dai_stream_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Dakimakura Thirstalot
Dakimakura Thirstalot "If this guy, gropes my ass, when I'm down. Kill him! Just fucking kill him!" -Daki to Kirito and Asuna telling them to keep Itsuki away from her butt Dakimakura -or Daki for short- is the main character of the SAO Fatal bullet streams created by Dai as his character. She is also the main character of the Fate Extella Link streams, Astral chain, and Code Vein streams. Biography When Dai created Daki, he named her after the Dakimakura body pillows popular with anime fans of various games and franchises. After a run in with her childhood friend -who'll never get laid- Kureha, Daki found Rei, who after finishing a popular mecha anime series, needed a new job so she decided to join with Daki as her maid. Befriending almost everyone in the game because the game required a giant tutorial that spans a few hours. Daki befriended Kirito and his giant harem, including people such as Asuna ans Sinon. At some point, Daki installed a few terabytes of anime porn on Rei for "safe keeping". Also meeting the Russian Balzalt Joe, the creep Itsuki and Daki's first love interest: Zeliska. After finding Rei roaming about in the streets, Zeliska brought her back to Daki's room where Daki made it her goal to add her into her harem. During an attack on a stronghold. Daki added Itsuki to join the party because of the stream chat persuading Dai into joining. With that, the creep joined his party. Itsuki along with Kirito would touch Daki's butt on multiple occasions. After purchasing a bikini. Daki decided to torture Rei by making her wear it, as well as changing her colors to look like that one explosive loli with the wizard hat. As well as changing her own outfit to look similar to a blue berret dual pistol wielding girl from a video game series. Also making Rei smaller in height to look like an actual loli. Ever since Daki made Rei look like a loli, when Daki went on missions with Kirito, Itsuki, and Asuna, a few players stared at Rei's butt. Daki put it off as her own problem, which angered Rei where she wanted to choke Daki to death. Daki also put off that threat as Rei's problem. Which would begin Rei's hatred toward her master. After the talk with Rei, Daki and her team -including Kirito, Itsuki, and Asuna- ventured into the Old South, upon arriving to the seemingly desolate city. A droid by the name of Redneck O tron 5000 started opening fire on her, the southern droid stated it was his directive to shoot her down like a pyrotechnic festival. Which was short lived when Daki destroyed him. Inside the Old South stronghold, the party encountered a minotaur like robot named Dirty Scissor, upon seeing his level being over 50, Daki started to panic and pulled out her chain gun and started firing at the mech. At some point of the fight, Kirito was knocked down, and Asuna was coming to save him. Daki told her to not heal him, but regardless, Kirito was revived. After a few minutes of fighting, Daki was knocked down. Seeing an opportunity, Kirito rushed in to get some of that booty. But his attempt was in vain when he was shot down by the mech. Itsuki came in for the score of groping her butt. Daki noticed that Asuna was down as well, and after she revived her, Asuna teased her to see if she touched her butt. Daki also revived Itsuki later on in the fight and was getting annoyed why everyone in the party was obsessed with touching butts. Reviving Itsuki later on, Daki was once again wondering why everyone was obsessed with touching butts. To which Itsuki responded it was similar to T-bagging similar to Halo. Personality and traits Daki is a brash woman who never regretted to taking Rei's cinnamon toast crunch, despite the boxes of cereal being the only thing that actually comforts Rei. She actually enjoyed torturing Rei by eating here Cinnamon toast crunch right in front of her at one point. Daki is also interested in creating her own harem in SAO Fatal bullet, but rather than it being with men, she's interested in woman. This is seen when she tried to steal Kirito's wife Asuna, and flirting with Zeliska multiple times. Famous quotes "By the way Zeliska, I'm not only a beast on the battlefield, but I'm a beast in bed if you catch my drift." -Daki trying to hit it up with Zeliska "I gotta rescue my Kirito kun!" "No! Don't save him, he's an asshole!" -Daki pleading to Asuna to not heal Kirito "Daki, did you touch my butt?" "No! God dammit, what is up with everyone touching butts!" -Daki wondering why Itsuki, Kirito and Asuna are obsessed with touching buttsCategory:Characters